Twin Evil
Twin Evil is the 13th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on August 15th, 2010. Plot With Drago receiving theElement from the now departed Neo, the Brawlers decide to head back to Neathia to help fight off the Gundalian forces. Before they can do so, Dan must say goodbye to Julie. Meanwhile, Ren sends Zenet to steal the Element back via trickery. So she disguises herself as Julie and tries to take Drago. However, her plan is foiled when the real Julie shows up, throwing Dan and Drago into confusion. However, when he reveals he is leaving for Neathia to help fight the real Julie expresses that she is ok with it and hopes they succeed, assuring Dan that she is the real Julie. Zenet is forced to reveal herself and battles Drago. She tries to trick Drago by transforming Contestir's appearance, but Drago overpowers her with his new Battle Gear Cross Buster. Zenet retreats and informs Ren that the Brawlers are heading to Neathia. Ren runs to them before they go, but arrives just as they leave with Julie cheering them on commenting that they will meet soon again. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso Vs Zenet Surrow Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenet Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Zenet throws her Gate Card and Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Lumino Dragonoid). (Power: 1000 Gs) Dan activates the ability Cross Fire. (Drago: 1000 - 1300 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Vanguard Lola (Contestir: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Drago: 1300 - 1100 Gs), then she activates the ability Bolting Glow (Contestir: 1100 - 1300 Gs) (Drago: 1100 - 900 Gs). Dan activates the ability Particle Wave. (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs) (Contestir: 1300 - 800 Gs) Zenet opens her Gate Card (Misty Solitude) so Drago cannot hear what Dan says then she activates the ability Evil Copy to change Contestir into Evil Twin (ET) Coredem. Zenet activates the ability Phantom Blow (ET Coredem: 800 - 1200 - 1300 Gs) then she activates the ability Scale Arrow (Drago: 1400 - 1100 - 1000 Gs). Dan activates the ability Cross Barnum (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs). Evil Twin Coredem changes back into Contestir and gets knocked out. * Zenet Life Force: 60% Dan wins this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenet Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 1000 Gs) Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Evil Copy to change Contestir into Evil Twin (ET) Lumino Dragonoid (Drago). Dan activates the ability Cross Fire. (Drago: 1000 - 1300 Gs) Zenet activates the same ability Cross Fire. (ET Drago: 900 - 1200 - 1300 Gs) Dan activates the ability Cross Barnum. (Drago: 1300 - 1800 Gs) Zenet activates the same ability again Cross Barnum. (ET Drago: 1300 - 1800 - 1900 Gs) Dan sends out his Battle Gear: Cross Buster and equips it Drago. (Drago: 1800 - 1900 Gs) Evil Twin Lumino Dragonoid changes back into Contestir. Zenet also sends out her Battle Gear: Spartablaster and equips it to Contestir. (Contestir: 1900 - 2000 Gs) Zenet activates her Battle Gear Ability: Spartablaster Sol. (Drago: 1900 - 1500 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability: Cross Buster Neo (Drago: 1500 - 1900 Gs) (Contestir: 2000 - 1600 Gs). Drago attacks Contestir wiping himout and finishing the match. * Zenet Life Force: 0 Dan Wins Bakugan Debuts *Cross Buster *Evil Twin Coredem *Evil Twin Lumino Dragonoid Bakugan Seen *Evil Twin Lumino Dragonoid *Evil Twin Coredem *Cross Buster *Lumino Dragonoid *Rubanoid (Flashback) *Krakix (Flashback) *Contestir *Spartablaster Gallery Darkcoredem13.PNG C13.PNG Picture_418.png Evil_Twin_Dragonoid.png Evil_Twin_Coredem.png CROSSBUSTERGEARMODE14.jpg Crossbusterneo.PNG Zenet_Ren.jpg Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg Zenet_Dan.jpg Zenet_Evil_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg Ewewew.png Lumino6.PNG Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders